You will never be forgotten
by DrunkenGypsy
Summary: This is not really a Doctor Who fiction. It's rather about Matt Smith and his leaving, at the beginning, but then develops into something one could call romantic. Or couldn't. Well, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this bases on a dream I've had. I have dreamt this chapter and parts of the second, but the rest came to me after a while. Sorry that this is not a Doctor Who fiction, I had no idea where to put it. Hope you'll enjoy the read.**

* * *

"Well, in a few months, you will have forgotten me." A moan went through the rows of people. He didn't say any more, he just lent back with a sad smile on his face. Was nobody going to say anything? I looked around and saw people whispering to each other, others just staring at him with wide open eyes, but nobody seemed to think about saying something. So that's what I did.

"Don't be stupid, Matt. We will never forget you!" I didn't stand up, but since I shouted the words at him, he looked straight at me, along with the rest of the people in this room. _Oh shit, that was a mistake…_ I looked around at all these people who kept staring at me and then looked back to him, still sitting behind his microphone, still focusing me. And then he smiled. _Thank god._

When the panel ended, I stood up and decided to check the rest of the convention. The first thing today had been going to where the Doctor Who panel would take place. I had sat in the second row. Waiting for four hours had been totally worth it.

I walked around and saw lots of different things. The people here were dressed up as literally everything! Star Wars cosplays, Star Trek cosplays, even League of Legends cosplays, and lots of stuff I didn't recognized. I just kept walking around and at some point I sat down to drink some coffee. I ordered some and pulled out my mobile to check whatever had been going on online. I browsed through Facebook, as someone sat down opposite of me. He didn't say anything, he just sat there looking at me. I couldn't see who it was because he wore a Bart Simpson mask. "Neat mask", I said. He nodded, but still didn't speak. Then he leant forwards, looked at me for a moment, pointed in a direction with his head and stood up. I looked at him, my mobile still in my hand. He walked a few metres, stopped and turned around, looking at me again. _What the hell?_ He turned and walked away, I stood up and hurried after him. He seemed to want to lead me somewhere, so I was just going to play along.

I really had to hurry up to not lose him, there were so many people. I caught him as he wanted to walk around a corner. I grabbed his arm. "Hey! What is this about? Why did you want me to follow you?" He raised a hand and grabbed mine, pulling me with him. A door was opened in front of us, I became anxious. _What the hell is this all about?!_ He went inside a room, a man shoved me inside behind him and closed the door. There was nobody there, only the two of us. "Calm down, dear, you look like I wanted to ravish you." He laughed and pulled off his mask. My eyes went wide, I opened my mouth automatically. "Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey."


	2. Chapter 2

He laughed again. "Sorry if I scared you, but I couldn't risk talking to you in public. The fans, you know." I kept staring at him. He came towards me until he was just half a metre away. "So, I brought you here to talk to you in private. I wanted to thank you for what you've said earlier." I still just stared at him. He seemed to wait for an answer, but I couldn't say anything. "When you said you would remember me forever, remember?" I blinked. And then I nodded. "Yes, of course. I remember." He smiled. "That was a nice thing to say. I don't hear things like that very often." I looked at him for a long time. "I still don't understand how people can possibly not like you. I mean, you are a great actor, you seem to be a very nice and funny person. Please, Matt. Always remember that you matter to people, remember that you have tons of fans in the fandom, remember that we could never forget you." He smiled. And then he took a step forward and closed his arms around me. I hugged him back immediately. This was surreal, I didn't know how to handle this.

"Thank you so much. You can't imagine how much this means to me. It always seemed to me that people never quite accepted me." He loosened the hug and stepped back. "Okay, now please, don't get this wrong, but when you took over from David, I hated you. I really did. I mean, I started with watching New Who and Chris was around for only one season. I loved David's doctor right away and he became my doctor. I cried like a baby when he regenerated and it took me almost a whole season to get used to you. But your doctor grew on me and now I can't let him go, as well." I scratched my forehead. "There surely are people who still don't like you, but that's okay. You can't make everyone like you. But you still got the majority of fans behind you. I'm sure it won't be easy for Peter either. You are loved, Matt."

He looked at me for quite some time, then took my hand and kissed its back. "Thank you, dear." He hugged me again. "Care to drink a coffee with me?" I just had had a coffee, but if Matt Smith asked you to drink one with you, you just couldn't say no, could you. "I'd rather go with a nice cup of tea." He smiled. British people loved tea and I knew that. But even though I was not British, I loved some tea every now and then, too. "Sure, not a problem. When would you suggest to have this… nice cup of tea?" He smiled at me. _What the bloody hell?! Is he flirting with me?! _I just shrugged. "I'm returning to my home country in three days. So, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow evening, or maybe in two days. I really don't mind. Just suggest a time." He pulled a pen out of one of his pockets and rolled up his left sleeve. "Care to write down your number?" I smiled as cute as I could. "Sure." I wrote down my number on his forearm. "Do I get your number?" He smiled again. "You will. When I call you." He rolled his sleeve back down, took my hand and kissed it again. "I will talk to you later, then." With that he walked past me and out of the room, leaving me there baffled. _This did not just happen. I did not give Matt Smith my phone number. I am not going to have coffee with him. Oh my god, I'm going to have coffee with Matt Smith!_ My inner voice was screaming at me. How the hell was I supposed to stay cool? I had to go to my hotel, maybe take a shower and go to bed. A little sleep would hopefully help to calm my nerves. I would probably dream the weirdest shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. It was 9pm, so I pulled on my pyjama. I would not go to bed, but watch TV. I just hoped I wouldn't see him anywhere, even though an episode of Doctor Who surely would be have been nice. I finally chose to watch some crime series I didn't know, it was a pretty good one, too. Suddenly my phone went off. I almost jumped from the couch as my ringtone started, I took a look at the display. An unknown number. _Oh god, if that's him? Come on, answer! You can do that!_ With shaking hands, I took the phone and touched the green button. "Yes?" "Hello, dear! It's me. I hope I don't disturb anything." "No! No, you don't" _Okay, that answer came too fast. And too loud, too. We'll work on that. _"I wanted to know if you would like to have brunch with me tomorrow." _Oh my bloody goodness. _"Uhm… Let me see… I don't think I have anything planned, so yeah, why not." I could almost hear him smile when he continued talking. "Great! How about 10am? I could come and pick you up if you like." Now I had to smile. "That would be very nice, thanks. I'm at the Hard Rock Hotel." "I'll be waiting in the lobby. Looking forward to it." "Me, too." He hang up.

"Holy fucking shit!" I stood up and began just walking up and down the room. How the hell was this possible? Did he like me? Did I like him? I didn't know. I had to sleep, so I went to bed, although it was not even half past 10. I lied down and closed my eyes, in hope of a sudden sleep.

I woke up early the next morning. I had not slept well, waking up every now and then. I got up and went to the bathroom, the clock showed 7am. _Maaaaan… Well, at least I've got three hours to make myself look good._ I decided to shower again, washing my hair once more couldn't be wrong.

I stepped out of the shower and began drying myself, then went into the bedroom and got some clothes. Panties, a cute bra, black pants and a black top. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I wouldn't eat anything, since I was going to brunch. I put on some makeup, not too much, I wanted to look natural.

I took another look at the clock. 8,30am. So, I had one and a half hours to do whatever I desired to do. I had to yawn. _I guess I'm just going to watch some TV until it's time._ I zapped through the channels in hope to find something good, but like so often, I couldn't find anything worth watching, so I turned off the tellie and instead opened a book. Reading was much better than watching TV anyway. I had started reading a rather big book a while ago and there were over 800 pages to read. I would not be able to read that much in 1.5 hours, but still enough to really continue the story.

My phone rang, ripping me out of the dream world I had been in for the past hours. I looked at the display, it was his number. Was he going to cancel? Oh, that would truly be a shame. I grabbed the phone and answered the call. "Yes?" "Hello, dear! I just wanted to tell you that I'll be ten minutes late. Sorry for that. I'm stuck in traffic, but I'll hurry up." I smiled. "It's okay. Thanks for calling. I don't mind if you're late, just don't drive too fast, that is a dangerous thing to do." I heard him laugh on the other end of the line. "No worries. I'm not that far away. Maybe I'll only be five minutes late, after all. I don't know yet. But I'll- Oh, the stop light switched, I gotta hang up. See you in a few!" He ended the call and I put the phone to the side, taking a look at my watch. _Look at that, it is five to ten already. I'll better get going._ I put the book to the living room table and got up. It would take a few minutes to pull on my boots, I hoped I wouldn't be the one who was late in the end.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, taking a look around. I couldn't see Matt anywhere, so I sat down on a bench next to a rather big plant. There was a big clock hanging in the lobby, it showed 10.07. He was seven minutes late, but he had said that he may be ten late, so that was absolutely okay. I looked around and watched strangers as they checked in or checked out. The service in this hotel was brilliant, everyone was really polite and helpful. "Hello, dear!" I turned my head and saw him, standing in front of me. "Oh! Hello." I stood up and he hugged me tightly. While holding me he whispered in my ear. "By the way, I totally forgot to ask for your name. Sorry." I chuckled. "No problem. It's Alice." "Nice to meet you, Alice." He let me go. "My pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4

He held out his elbow so I linked arms with him. Together we walked out of the hotel. He drove a BMW, a pretty expensive looking one. "Nice car." He opened the door for me and I got in. "It's lent. But yes, it's nice." He walked around the car and got in. "I know just the place to brunch. It's a really nice restaurant, it's got a VIP area on the top floor, so we won't be bothered by any unwelcome beings." I turned to look at him. "You mean… Paparazzi?" He nodded. "It's really a problem here in the US, you know. It's like a hunt. They are hunters and famous people are their prey." I nodded and looked out of the window.

We arrived at a restaurant fifteen minutes later. He jumped out of the car and hurried around to open the door for me again. I found that kinda sweet, he seemed to be a real gentlemen. "I've called them yesterday after talking to you, they know we're coming. We get the special brunch." He grinned and winked at me. We linked arms again and he led me into the finest restaurant I had ever seen. The furniture was leather and black wood, the lower half of the walls wooden, the upper half painted in a light yellow that seemed almost white. There were expensive looking paintings hanging, men in suits and women in dresses sat on some tables. Great, now I felt underdressed. "Blimey, you should've told me that we would go to such a fine restaurant. I mean, I wear military boots!" I whispered the words to him and he began to laugh quietly. "Calm down, dear. You look gorgeous." Awww. I had to smile. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." That was true. When he had greeted me in the lobby earlier, I had almost not recognized him. He wore a grey woollen beanie hiding his gorgeous brown hair, only a single strand was to be seen on his forehead, tucked in on the side. Rather big sunglasses covered his eyes and half of his face and a three-day beard had grown over night. He wore tight blue jeans and a grey checked shirt with open buttons, underneath something black, maybe a tank top, maybe a shirt, I couldn't tell.

We sat down at a small table. He immediately put his glasses to the side and pulled of the beanie. Hair fell in his face and made him look more familiar. "So, where are you from, by the way? You have a fake British accent, I get that, sometimes your real one is showing, but I can't say what kind… Sorry I haven't asked you yet, but we haven't really talked much, have we." He smiled and I smiled back. "Germany. I am German." His face put on a surprised look. "Okay, I didn't see that coming. Not much of a German accent." I laughed. "I've had quite some time to work on that. I've been learning English for almost fifteen years now." He looked impressed. "So you started learning English when you were…" "Nine. I am 24. Almost, at least." He nodded smiling.

A waiter came around to ask for our drinks. We both ordered coffee, which was brought us not even five minutes later. The waiter did not ask what we wanted to eat. Instead he brought a small cart to our table. There were baps, croissants, slices of white bread, marmalade, chocolate, different kinds of bangers. There was also a can with tea and one with milk, along with three bowls of cornflakes. "I know, it's more like a breakfast than brunch, but I didn't eat yet. I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. "Not at all." He smiled and put a croissant on his plate, I did the same, although I didn't really like them that much. We both chose marmalade for the lower half of the croissant, it was weird. As if he was inside my head. "So, tell me some more about you. What do you do for a living?" He took a bite looking at me. "Well… I am a student. But I work part time to earn some extra money. Mom can't pay for everything, you know. I mean, she could, but I don't want that." He nodded chewing. "What are you studying exactly? I chewed and swallowed before answering. "I studied English for the past three years, now I am studying Journalism." "Did you change subjects because you didn't like it or did you get your degree?" "I got my degree. Iz's a Bachelor of Arts. Don't ask me about it, the system is weird and I don't understand it. But when I'm through with Journalism, I'll have a Master of Arts." He raised his eyebrows. "Sounds… interesting." "It's completely stupid. They changed the whole system a few years back. But well, can't do anything about it, so I'm just gonna accept it."

We ate and talked for about two hours, until Matt said that he had to go to the Comic Con again. Apparently he had to work. "I'd like to see you again, though. What do you think? Meeting at the movie theatre tomorrow evening?" He put the beanie back on his head, stuffing all of his hair underneath it and smiled. "I would like that very much, yes." I smiled as well, as he put on his huge sunglasses. "Very good. I'm looking forward to it." He got up and left some money on the table. "I'm sorry, dear, but I cannot drive you back to the hotel, I've still got things to do. But I don't want you to pay for a taxi either, so please, accept this." He took my hand and gave me fifty dollars. I gave it right back to him. "That's very nice of you, but no, I cannot accept that. Don't worry, if I can afford a flight to San Diego and Comic Con, I can also afford a taxi." He smiled again and nodded. "As you say, dear. See you later." He kissed my cheek and left. I grabbed my jacket which I had put over my chair earlier and looked out of the window. I could see him hurry to his car, getting in and driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

I put on my jacket and went out of the restaurant. Luckily there were a few taxis driving past, so I stopped one and told the cabbie where to go. It didn't cost me that much, only about 20$, I gave him 25 because I was a generous person. I yawned as I got into the elevator. I hadn't had much sleep last night, so I was pretty tired. But, of course, I wouldn't go to bed just yet. It was mid-day, after all. Maybe I would take a nap. I remembered that when I had been younger, I always thought naps were stupid, but now, at the age of 24, I really loved them. There was nothing better than a nice little nap.

I went into my hotel room and let myself fall onto the bed. _I can't believe I was out with Matt Smith. I can't believe he wants to see me again._ I turned around and looked at the ceiling. _Why me? What does he want with me? Does he just want to have a sexual adventure or is there more to it? Does he want anything like that at all?_ I sighed. I just didn't know what to make of this.

I was walking around the streets of San Diego, not knowing how to kill my time. I had only slept four hours last night, I was completely excited about the date with Matt. It was 3pm, I had been walking around for quite some time now, just randomly crossing streets. I wasn't sure I would find my way back to the hotel, on the other hand, I would probably just take a taxi back. I had never been good at orienting myself in foreign countries, cities, even villages. I looked around but couldn't see anything familiar. Everything looked way too similar to guess where I was now.

I took a look at my watch. 3.06pm. I had no idea when I was going to meet Matt tonight, I had no idea which movie we would watch and I had no idea if he had anything else planned. I tried not to think about it too much, because every time I did, I began feeling sick. I was totally nervous. I took a look around again when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered. "Yeah?" "Hi, dear! I just wanted to tell you that I am done for today. I could be at your hotel in about two hours, if you like?" He sounded happy which made me smile. "Of course, that's no problem at all. I'll be ready to go." "Okay. I'm catching you later." He hang up and I put my phone back, smiling. Two hours. That wasn't that much time, so I went to one of the bigger streets and called a cab. It took us almost twenty minutes to get to the hotel. _Holy crap, how far did I go?_

I gave the cabbie his money and hurried into one of the elevators, then went straight into the bathroom to take a shower and wash my hair. It was a mess. No matter what I did with my hair, it was always a mess. Sometimes I managed to actually make them look good, but as soon as I woke up the next morning, it looks like some weird piece of art.

Showering, dressing and doing my hair took over one and a half hour. I had only twenty minutes left until he would arrive. I looked in the mirror again, checking my outfit once more. The black dress looked good on me, it was rather short and didn't reach my knees. I wore two pairs of tights, both black, one ripped to shreds, the other normal. To that I had added my boots, which I usually wore. I looked really good, I hoped Matt would like that. I had no idea what type of clothes he liked, though. He probably wasn't into the Goth style, but since I always ran around like that, I wouldn't wear anything else for anybody. I didn't even own any other kind of clothes. _I'm sure he's going to like it. If not, he's at least going to accept it. He has to._

I sat down on the couch watching the clock. Ten minutes until his arrival. Maybe he would be late again. Maybe the traffic was utter shit. I had been waiting for about five minutes when my phone rang. It was him. "Yes?" "Hi, dear! Just wanted to tell you that I've arrived! Will you come down or do I have to come get you?" He chuckled at the end of the sentence. "Remember where I was sitting last time? Let's meet there." "Okay, yeah, sure. I'll be there." He hung up and I put my phone into my handbag, walking out of the hotel room. I checked one last time if I really had my keys, I was very talented in forgetting things. When I saw the key card in my bag, I closed the door and went to the elevators.

When I reached the lobby, I saw him sitting where I sat. He looked gorgeous, his hair dangling in front of his eyes, he was looking down at the screen of his smartphone. I walked over to him and he smiled when he looked up and saw me. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, kissing one of my cheeks. "You look fantastic." I blushed. "I hoped you'd like it." He offered me his arm, so I slid my arm through his and let him lead me outside to his car. While walking I turned my head to look at him every now and then. He wore a white hat, a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Sunglasses, another pair as yesterday, were hiding his eyes. When we reached the car, he opened and closed the door for me before getting in himself. "I hope the paparazzi won't bother us. But it hasn't been too bad yet." He drove off the parking lot. "What are we going to watch?" He smiled at me. "Well. At first I thought we could go eating since it's still that early. And then… I don't know. Anything you would like to watch?" "I don't even know what's on." I laughed. "Actually, me neither. I didn't check the program out yet. I'd say we decide spontaneously." I nodded and smiled at him.

The restaurant was a nice little place. I had expected that we would eat at the same place as the day before, but obviously we didn't. We parked in front of a building made of red bricks, the windows were huge, but you couldn't see the inside. All you could see was a reflection of yourself. "Cool, don't you think?" Matt stood next to me, looking at me using the mirror in front of us. He had a smirk on his face which made him look like a rather cute fifteen-year-old. "I assume it is one-way glass?" He nodded, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the door. "This is a very special place, you know. You need connections to get a table here. Thankfully, I've got some." He opened the door in front of me and shoved me inside. There were less tables than I had expected, only about ten. The room was dimly lit so I couldn't see the faces of other customers. "You know, that's intention. Everything's more private this way. And since there are candles at the tables, we will still be able to see each other." He smiled as a neat-looking waiter came toward us. "Good evening, Sir. What may I possibly do for you?" "I have allocated a table for two. The name's Matt Smith." The waiter looked on something that looked like a fancy version of a clipboard. "Very well, Mr Smith. Would you care to follow me?" He turned around and led us past two aquaria full of lobster to our table. It was bigger than the one at the other restaurant, it was for six people rather than for two.

The waiter gave us the menu and asked, what we would like to drink. "Bring us a bottle of the Chardonnay, please." The waiter nodded and left us alone. "So, tell me, have you ever tried lobster?" I shook my head. He started grinning. "Do you think I could convince you to order one? Lobster is very delicious." I shrugged my shoulders, I really had more important things to worry about, for example where this evening would lead us to. "Okay, so we'll have a nice lobster, great. I love lobster." The waiter arrived with a wagon upon which a bottle Chardonnay was settled in a champagne bucket. He set one glass in front of each of us and opened the bottle, pouring some really expensive champagne into our glasses. He then put the bottle back into the bucket in order to keep it cool.

"What may I bring you, Sir?" He was addressing Matt directly, ignoring me completely. I thought that was rather impolite, but probably in this society it was the way things were handled. "Well, what can you recommend as starter?" "Today the cook has prepared some very special ingredients to make the most delicious soup that has ever been invented, if it please you." Matt looked at me and I nodded, so he turned back to the waiter. "That sounds marvellous. We would like some of this brilliant soup, please. And for the main course: The lobster for milady and me." The waiter took the menus, bowed slightly and left. "This place is weird. I feel like I was of noble birth." A wide grin spread over Matt's face. "It's brilliant, is it not?" I started laughing hard at his facial expression, but when he asked me what made me laugh, I tried to think of an excuse and told him that he had reminded me of Susan the horse. He started laughing, too.

"Well, let's drink. To a wonderful evening." "What makes you so sure it is going to be wonderful?" He smiled. "Well, we could also be doing the most stupid thing you can think of. It doesn't matter at all, as long as you're with me."


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes widened and I felt blood rushing into my cheeks. _How the hell can he possibly say something like that?! Oh my…_ "That's very sweet of you to say." I tried to avoid eye contact and, of course, he noticed, so he put his hand on mine which made me look at him. "To the evening." He raised his glass.

The waiter brought our food after ten more minutes of awkward small-talk. After what Matt had said, I just didn't know how to act anymore. The waiter had not understated, the soup was absolutely delicious. I couldn't tell what was in it, but it tasted like rainbows looked. Absolutely brilliant. We had finished the soup within a few minutes and the waiter came again to take our empty plates, placing a huge lobster in the middle of the table, two plates in front of us, which had salad and some baguette on it. The portions weren't too big, just as one would expect from a restaurant like this.

"Be happy that the cook has opened up the claws already. That's always a really big mess. But fortunately, we won't have to crack them anymore. Blimey, you will love lobster. I know you will. Because lobster is brilliant." I had to admit that it was kinda cute how he got all excited about simple things like that. He had the brightest smile on his face that I had ever seen while talking about the lobster. He took his fork and started picking the meat out of one of the claws. I tried to imitate him as best as I could, but it was not that easy to do.

I had finished after a while, cleaning my plate a bit, eating every last bit of salad and French bread. I let Matt have most of the lobster, not because I didn't like it, but because it was just too complicated to get to the meat. And I had always been a rather lazy person. Plus, I was already full. I watched as Matt ate the last of his salad and baguette, smiling at him. His manners were perfect, he ate not too slowly, but not too fast either, every now and then he looked at me and smiled, taking a sip from his glass. He finished shortly after me, put his cutlery on his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, what do you think? Wasn't this meal absolutely fantastic?!" I laughed because it was rather funny how enthusiastic he was about this silly little meal. "It was very delicious, just as you said it would be." He smiled and I smiled back, despite the fact that things were still a bit weird, at least to me. But he didn't seem to notice the awkwardness or he just didn't want me to know he did. He was a really good actor, so it was not impossible. "Would you like anything else?" The waiter was at our table again and looked down at Matt, who looked at me and denied when I shook my head. He paid right away, I didn't see how much this had cost, but I was sure it had been expensive. The waiter thanked Matt with a short bow, he probably had given him one hell of a tip.

We arrived at the movie theatre about half an hour later, Matt parked on a really bit parking lot right next to it. I got out of the car and looked around. There were many trees here, it almost looked like a artificial park. The cinema itself looked modern and was really big, with big windows, real glass this time, three wide glass doors and a canopy. Matt walked next to me as we went for the door, from the corner of my eye I could see him turn to me smiling every now and then. We walked inside, there was a huge display of the new Star Trek: Into Darkness starring Benedict Cumberbatch and other which I didn't care about. I knew Ben from Sherlock and knew that he was a brilliant actor. Plus, I was a huge Star Trek fan.

I walked up to the display and looked at it, a big smile spread upon my face. "Star Trek, eh? Well, if you'd like to watch it, I'm in. Benedict is a brilliant actor. And I really liked the other Star Trek stuff I saw as a child. Come on, let's go for it." He grabbed my hand and pulled ma over to the cashier and bought two tickets for Star Trek: Into Darkness in 3D, last row in the center. He then instantly went to buy some sweets, still dragging me with him. "Hello, I'd like to have gummy bears, one litre of Coke, tacos with hot cheese dip and a big bag of Popcorn, please." Then he turned around to me. "And what would you like?" My eyes went wide. "Did you plan to eat all of that on your own?!" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Nah, I was just joking, dear. We'll share the food. But what about a drink?" I hesitated, but nodded after a moment. "Also Coke, please." He smiled and turned around to face the cashier. "Coke twice, please. Both a litre." The cashier nodded, took money from Matt and started hurrying around to get everything together. We had so much stuff I had to help Matt carry everything.

When we reached our seats, the room was almost completely empty. "Has this movie been in theatres for so long? People don't even come to watch it anymore?" Matt shifted in his seat and put the food on his lap. "It has been shown for a while. But I don't think that's a bad thing. Less people in the room mean less people who could know me." He looked at me and smiled. "Yes, of course." I smiled back at him and took a sip from my Coke. "Thanks for the invitation, Matt." He swallowed the popcorn he had been chewing and looked at me again. "You're very welcome. Thanks for spending the evening with me." I smiled and took some popcorn out of the bag.

The light were turned down until they were off, the curtains opened up and the trailers began playing. I took another sip from my Coke and took another handful of popcorn. I felt Matt putting his arm on the arm rest when the movie started. I thought about resting my head against his shoulder, but I didn't know if that was appropriate. After all, I had always been a rather shy person. But I was sure he wouldn't make the first step. Anyway, I still hesitated, I would probably wait a while before doing that.

In the middle of the film Matt suddenly stood up. "Sorry, need to go to the loo." He smiled awkwardly while I let him pass taking my legs to the side. It didn't take him long to get back, he had just missed about two minutes of the movie. "Did anything important happen?" I shook my head and whispered: "Don't think so." He nodded and sat down again, making himself comfortable, putting an ankle to his knee. His arm rested right next to me again, this time I took the chance and linked arms with him, resting my head against his upper arm. I felt him looking over at me, he didn't seem to mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed like this for the rest of the movie, every now and then grabbing some popcorn or taking a sip of Coke. When the film ended, the lights turned back on and the credits were shown, I let go off him and sat up, straightening my arms and legs. Matt did the same. "Now, that was really not bad." I looked over to him and saw him smiling. "I really liked it. Especially Benedict. He was brilliant." He nodded. "Agreed." He got up and took the empty nachos pack, putting it into the also empty popcorn bag, together with our empty drinks. I got up and left the room, he was following right behind. We were almost out of the movie theatre when someone came over and started talking to Matt. It was a young boy, maybe eleven or twelve years old. He seemed nervous as he asked for an autograph and a photo. Matt agreed and talked to the boy for moment, I stood a few metres away, observing everything.

When the boy had left, he came over. "Sorry, dear." I smiled. "No problem. I had actually been afraid you would be recognised much more. But thankfully, there was almost nobody in the room." He smiled and held out his elbow, so I linked arms with him. "I'm glad, too. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but when I'm on a date, I'd rather spend time with the person I'm hanging out with." I had to smile. I heard him chuckle and looked at him, noticing that he had stared at me while I was grinning like an idiot. _Oh well, he's grinning like a retard every now and then, why shouldn't I be allowed to do the same?_

"I've really enjoyed this evening so far." "Me, too." We stopped next to his car, he turned to face me and looked into my eyes. "Do you think I could convince you of another bottle of red wine?" I smiled. "Make it white wine and I'm in." He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you like, dear. I also have rum or beer. I don't mind, you can have whatever you want." I smiled. "White wine will be alright." He nodded and bowed a bit, still smiling, he then opened the door for me and closed it after I got in. He got in the car himself and started the motor.

About twenty minutes later he opened the door to his hotel suite. I hadn't been here yet, it was huge! "Holy Molly." He chuckled. "The agency booked the hotel, I had no idea it would be that luxurious. I don't mind, though." I laughed. As if anyone would mind to stay in such a suite. He led me into the living room, a huge TV was installed. I sat down on the couch in front of it and waited for Matt who had gone to the kitchen to get something to drink. He came back with a bottle of white wine and two glasses, let himself fall on the couch next to me and poured some wine for us. "To the evening. And to us." I blushed at his words and tried to hide it, but I must have failed because he chuckled once more.

We both put our glasses on the table in front of the couch, he took the remote control and turned on the tellie. A campfire began flickering on the screen. _Seriously? A campfire on TV? Oh, boy…_ He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me the chance to cuddle up to him a bit, which I did. I was lucky. He was probably 10 to 15cm taller than I was, this way I fit there perfectly while it was comfy for both of us.

I took a short look around and saw some expensive looking painting on the white walls. The couch on which we sat was white leather, the couch table was black wood with a table top made of glass. Everything fit together really well, I liked the look of the room. There were two big bookshelves left and right to the TV, making the living area even more comfortable. Above us hung a chandelier which could be dimmed out. Behind us was the dining table with a few chairs, everything was looking very expensive. I couldn't see it now that I sat on the couch, but I had seen it when we entered the suite. I had also got a short view of the kitchen, it was huge and absolutely modern. I didn't know why someone would need a kitchen in a hotel like this, though. There was room service for everything. Why would anyone make the effort to cook anything?

"The movie made me want more Sherlock. It's a pity there are only six episodes." Matt chuckled next to me. "I've heard there will be a third season soon." "Let me guess. Another three episodes." I laughed and he joined in. I leaned forwards to grab my glass. "Give me my glass, would you?" I did. We drank a bit more wine and Matt poured some more into our wine glasses. "I've met Benedict before. He's not just a great actor, but also a really nice guy." I nodded. "He seems to be a nice guy, judging from the interviews I've seen."

We kept talking about people who apparently were really nice, television shows, movies and music. Matt said he liked pretty much anything, he wasn't picky. "I really like Classical music, but I also enjoy Rock and Punk. I really don't mind, it just has to be catchy." I laughed. "Classical music being catchy? How does that work?" He had to laugh, too. "Okay, it doesn't apply to every genre. But you can't deny that Beethoven is relaxing. Or Bach. Or Chopin." I nodded again. "I love Chopin. He's my favourite composer. I've even read his biography." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Well, you really are a cultivated person, aren't you?" I laughed.

Our glasses were empty already, so Matt poured the rest of the wine. "I'll go get another bottle." He got up and went to the kitchen, I took another sip. _Does he try to get me drunk? Or does he try to get himself drunk?_ I leant back and watched the fire which was still on the TV screen, it was a bit hypnotizing. "Here we go. Another fine bottle of white wine. Or would you prefer red this time?" I shook my head. "I will always prefer white over red wine." He nodded, opened the bottle with a loud popping sound and poured some wine in my glass, because it was already empty again. He sat down next to me, took his glass and raised it high. "Cheers, dear." We clinked glasses and drank. "Would you like to watch anything?" He leant back and looked over to me, while I scratched my head thinking. "I don't know. What do you suggest?" He raised an eyebrow, so his forehead were wrinkled. He looked like a kid who thought about something really hard. That thought made me smile.

"Well, we could basically watch anything. This TV is Wi-Fi-compatible. So… How about a nice little Horror Movie?" I looked at him. I didn't really like those kind of films, but I wouldn't let him think I was a scaredy cat. Because I wasn't. "Sure, why not." He smiled and looked for a movie we could watch. "How about 'The woman in black'? It seems to be rather interesting, about a haunting or something. Daniel Radcliffe is in it." I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't care. If you'd like to watch it, I will watch it with you." He smiled and pushed some buttons on the remote.

We had turned out all lights, only a few small candles were burning on the table. The movie had been really scary so far and something told me that the worst part wasn't over yet. The music in the background was horrid, I pulled the blanket which Matt had given me up until I could hardly see the tellie. "What's wrong with you? Are you afraid?" Matt mused next to me. "What? No!" I put the blanket down just in time for the ghost of the woman to appear at the screen. I shrieked and pulled the blanket back up. He started laughing. "Shut up." He looked at me and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Oh, come on. I wasn't laughing about you! Well… I was, but… Ugh, never mind. Don't be mad." But I was mad. At least for a while. But then I cuddled up to him, it was just so comfy and warm and my eyes began to hurt because there wasn't much light in the room. I closed my eyes at a not so scary part and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up when Matt moved me. I opened my eyes and looked around, for a moment I didn't know where I was. Then I saw the couch and remembered that I had spent the evening with him. "What are you doing?" I looked up at him, he was holding me in his arms but set me back down rather fast when he noticed that I was awake. "Sorry. You were sleeping so I thought I should bring you to bed." He had turned on the light, so I could see that he blushed. "No reason to apologize… What time is it?" He took a look at his mobile which he pulled out of his pocket. "Five past midnight." I gasped. _That late already?!_ "Don't worry, you can stay overnight, if you like. I'll sleep on the couch." I got up and shook my head. "No, no. I'm the guest, I'll sleep on the couch. You sleep in your bed." He laughed. "I insist. You. Bed. Me. Couch. Come on, I'll show you the bedroom." He walked past me and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. He opened a double-winged door with both hands, turned around to face me, grabbed me and shoved me inside. "Here you go. This door leads into the second bathroom, you can use it tomorrow morning. I'll use the other one." I hardly heard what he said because I could just stare at the bed in astonishment. It was standing in the middle of the room and it was huge. Five people would have been able to sleep in that bed. "You want to sleep on the couch when this bed is so bloody huge we would have to roll around about a million times and wouldn't meet in the middle?" Now he laughed even more. "Well, I just wanted to provide you with some privacy. I don't mind sleeping in one bed with you. Do you?" I just realised what I had said and what he had said, I blushed. _Oh god, we're going to sleep in the same bed. Oh my…_ "Alice?" I looked at him. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, sorry… Uhm… No, I don't. I guess." A small smile spread across his face. "Good. Let's go to bed, then." He immediately went into the bathroom, stayed in there for about five minutes and came out wearing nothing but boxer shorts. I turned around and blushed really hard, then hurried to get into the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I ran my hand through my hair in disbelief. _I can't believe this is happening. Okay, just forget that he's the doctor and act naturally. He's just a guy after all. You've been on dates before and you have lots of male friends. This shouldn't be too weird._

I got out of the bathroom after ten minutes, Matt was already lying in bed reading a book, two small lamps next to the bed turned on. I sat down on my half of the bed and pulled out my pants. I had decided to sleep in underwear, it would not just be too warm with all my clothes on, but also not very hygienic. I turned around because I felt like being watched, but Matt was still reading. He looked over to me for a moment and smiled, as he noticed me watching him. I smiled back, turned around again and took of my shirt. Then I crawled underneath the blanket. I turned to lie on my belly and looked at him. "Comfy." He stopped reading after a few seconds and put the book aside. "Indeed. Would you like to sleep now or do you prefer a conversation?" I yawned. "Sleeping is alright, I guess." He smiled and clapped his hands twice. The lights turned out immediately. "Showing off, are we?" I heard him chuckle and move. I wondered if he was moving closer to me and maybe start something, but he didn't. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

I woke up in the middle of the night because it was incredibly warm. When I opened my eyes, I immediately knew why. Matt was lying right next to me on his back, snoring quietly, his head resting on his arm, and I was cuddled up to him, my arm lying on his chest. My face was bedded right next to his chest, my head on his upper arm. I wanted to move, but I didn't want to wake him up. But it was just so hot. I lifted the blanket a bit to let cold air underneath, it was very refreshing. I let it fall back down and tried moving away from Matt a bit, but as soon as I raised my head he started moving and almost hit me with his arm, but I was able to pull back fast enough. When I checked if he was still asleep, he looked right at me sleepily. "So much for lots of space." I blushed big time but thankfully he couldn't see that. It was still pretty dark in the room. "Yeah, sorry." I started moving away, but he sat up and grabbed my hand, holding me back. "You know, I really don't mind. I found it quite comfy, actually." That made me blush even harder, if that was possible. "Me, too."

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, just looking at each other, not saying a word. It started to become rather uncomfortable kneeling there, so I started to move. I wasn't tired anymore but I still decided to lie down again. Matt let go off my arm and lied back down, looking over to me. We were now both lying on our backs looking at each other. I smiled at him and sighed, I could do this forever, just lying here looking at him. I wondered if he felt the same way. "Good night, Matt." He smiled gently, I could see that because it grew brighter by the minute. "Sleep tight, dear." With that he closed his eyes, I did the same.

I woke up the next morning because Matt started moving, I was again lying right next to him. _What the hell? I normally don't move this much in bed…_ I rubbed my eyes as he yawned. "Good morning." I sat up. "It's not. I'm flying back to Germany today." I was sad because I had lots of fun spending time with him and now this would all be over. "Well, it's not the ending of the world. But yes, I do regret this, too. I really liked spending time with you." He looked sad. I knew he was a really good actor, but that seemed very honest. "I enjoyed it, too." I grabbed my clothes which were just lying next to the bed and started clothing myself. When I had finished, I turned to him. He was standing there still in his boxers. "Well… I guess, I'll be going then." "When will your flight go?" I took a short look at my mobile phone. "In seven hours." He smiled sadly. "Enough time to have breakfast, grab your stuff and bring you to the airport, I'd say." I smiled. "That would be very nice."

We were driving to the airport. Getting all of my stuff hadn't taken very long, so we had taken our time having lunch. We had talked about everything and nothing, about his job and about my studies, about the movie I had slept through, but eventually we had finished and paid. And then we had gotten into his car. It was a twenty-minute drive to the airport, all of my bags were in the trunk. I looked over to Matt, he hadn't said anything in a while. He wore the beanie again, his hair hidden underneath it, and sunglasses. It didn't help much, people would still recognize him.

We reached the parking lot, he got out of the car and opened the door for me before getting all of my bags out of the trunk as well. He even carried them for me. When we reached the check-in, he put down the bags and turned to me. "I'll have to go. Sorry. My flight will be taking of in a few hours and I have to get my stuff." I nodded, a sad expression on my face. I had really started liking him pretty much, I would miss him. _Don't cry. Do not cry. _It was of no avail. A tear escaped my eye. "Sorry." I sniffed. His expression became very sad. "Please, don't cry." He put my hands in his and squeezed them. "Oh, this is so childish of me. I'm sorry. Don't worry. I think I'm just going to miss you." He smiled sadly, it was not comforting at all. He wrapped his arms around me and held me like close to him for a moment. "We'll meet again. I promise." I looked up at him, my eyes red and burning. He nodded reassuring and hugged me once more.

There was an announcement telling me to board my plane. I stepped back from Matt and looked at him. "It was fun." He smiled. "It was." He took the bags and handed them to me. "Until the next time, Alice." I turned around and walked down a hallway, showing my ticket to a stewardess or whatever person checked the tickets. She nodded and waved me through. I looked back once more, but he was already gone. I smiled sadly, tears running down my face again. This was going to be a really long flight.


End file.
